


[Podfic] One More For The Road

by Djapchan



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Confessions, Drinking, Drunken Confessions, Fluff and Angst, Love, M/M, Pining, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Snake Crowley (Good Omens), Snektember
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:54:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27130726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djapchan/pseuds/Djapchan
Summary: entanglednow's summary:In which Crowley decides to get drunk, Aziraphale worries whether snakes can process alcohol, and several confessions are made.For the Snektember prompt 'Drunk'
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 9
Collections: Good Omens Podfics





	[Podfic] One More For The Road

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [One More For The Road](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26457964) by [entanglednow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/entanglednow/pseuds/entanglednow). 



**Listen** to the podfic on [anchor](https://anchor.fm/djap/episodes/Podfic-One-More-For-The-Road-by-entanglednow-elbusb)  
**Download** the podfic via [mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/file/gftff4nj6ch96y2/GO_One_More_For_The_Road.mp3/file)

 **Music:** [Silver Lanyard](https://freemusicarchive.org/music/Blue_Dot_Sessions/Bitters/Silver_Lanyard_1420) by Blue Dot Sessions  
From the Free Music Archive  
[CC BY-NC 4.0](https://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc/4.0/)

 **Sound:** [Plop](http://soundbible.com/2018-Plop.html) by Sabine Eismayer  
From Soundbible  
[CC BY 3.0](https://creativecommons.org/licenses/by/3.0/)

 **Cover Art Artist DOZERDRAWS** can be found on [tumblr](https://littledozerdraws.tumblr.com/)


End file.
